


That Someone

by Stella523



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella523/pseuds/Stella523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Jack and Alex.</p>
<p>I don't know, I like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Someone

_Alex's P.O.V._

Sometimes life goes too fast. In those times, you need something to hold onto, someone to be your anchor. For me, that someone is Jack. Sometimes you lose your grip on reality, and you need someone to remind you what you were holding on for in the first place. Sometimes you feel like you're drowning in your own self-induced sea of worry and regret, and you just need someone to pull you out, to chase away the thoughts you couldn't yourself. And sometimes you just get overwhelmed, so you need someone who can make everything feel okay. And for me, that someone is Jack. Whenever I feel myself starting to lose control and begin to break down, I find Jack. He keeps me grounded. He's the one thing in this life I know I can always count on. And God knows we all need someone like that. With the hectic and fast-paced lives we both live, we need to have someone to keep us sane. Music is my life, and I love it more than almost anything, but sometimes the lifestyle is hard. And that's why I have Jack. Why he has me. To keep each other calm and collected when we sometimes feel like screaming. Some of our fans think we're just best friends, others think we're more than that. But honestly, we're whatever the other needs at any given time. If Jack needs someone to hold him or kiss as a distraction from life, I'm that someone. If I'm in need of a friend to tell secrets to or just go out and have fun with, Jack is there. He's always there, no matter what I need, and vice versa. I love him to death, I have since high school. Our relationship is one not easily lost or broken. I'll forever need someone like Jack in my life, and I wouldn't rather it be anyone else. Sometimes life goes too fast, and in those times you need someone to hold onto, to be your anchor. For me, that someone is Jack.


End file.
